Project objective is the construction of a hardware-software complex to allow on-line investigation of the morphologic properties of a class of related biologic images such as cells in a marrow smear. The direction of such investigation is the development of an optimal set of properties and morphologic relationships which allow the automatic classification of members of the class, their quantitation and characterization by a special purpose machine. The process control computer has been interfaced to an Axiomat microscope (bringing all of its functions under computer control), and to a QMT 720 and a mirror scanner. Presently, standalone automatic cell analysis of size, shape, optical density, is available in automatic or manual mode. The connection of the standalone local complex to the high level logical structures on the PDP-10 is in progress.